


when did the bromance turn to romance

by grabbymyarse



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jaehyungparkian, i'm soft for jaehyungparkian, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabbymyarse/pseuds/grabbymyarse
Summary: Brian realises that he has feelings for Jae.





	when did the bromance turn to romance

For as long as Brian can remember he and Jae have been best friends. Until recently they did everything best friends do, now they do things that best friends wouldn’t do. For example, sleep in each other’s beds, cuddle on the couch after a long day at work, they even occasionally shower together (“Jae what are you doing” - “saving water, dummy”). Brian isn’t quite sure when things changed, it was gradual. But now their friends are noticing too (“what’s up with you two” Wonpil had said when he saw them holding hands waiting for their friends). He has to admit that Jae is a good looking man, he pretends not to notice his heart flutter every time he looks at the other. Even now they are both almost asleep on the couch, Jae half on top of Brian wrapped in a blanket.

“Jae” Brian whispers

“Yeah” Jae replies 

“What are we?” 

“What do you mean bribri?”

“Well, of course we’re best friends but.. but is there something more going on here? I mean look at us we’re hugging on the couch like a couple that has been together for years, we sleep in the same bed most nights. What’s going on Jae?”

“Do you want something more from this friendship bribri?” Jae flips over so that he is laying on his stomach on top of Brian’s.

“I don’t know.. I’m not sure” 

“So why’d you bring up this topic huh” Jae reaches his hands up to comb through Brian’s hair. 

“I don’t know” 

Jae leans forward to whisper in Brian’s ear “how about I kiss you, and you tell me if you feel anything” 

Brian’s heart is racing as he nods his head slightly and makes the mistake of looking up into Jae’s eyes. His gaze pinning Brian down, his eyes filled with something.. lust? Love? Slowly his eyes close and he’s lowering his face towards Brian’s. When their lips connect it is clear to Brian that this is what he wants, what he’s been craving, Jae’s smooth lips against his. Jae tilts his head deepening the kiss, tongue begging for entrance into to Brian’s mouth. They part when they remember that they need to breath. 

“So what’s the outcome Mr. Kang?” Jae asks 

“I think I love you Mr. Park”

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words from you”

“Wait seriously?”

“Yeah seriously” Jae say leaning down to kiss Brian again. He kisses Brian’s nose, cheeks, forehead, eyes, anywhere that he can put his lips “I love you Brian”

. . . 

“I know you don’t want to Jae, but we have to tell them even if they already suspect us” Brian says 

“Can’t we do it over text. I’m not going with you.” 

“No Jae we can’t tell them over text. Come on what’s so bad about them knowing that we’re together. Don’t you wanna show your love and affection for me?” 

“Those three don’t shut up, telling them is like telling the world. Soon everyone will know and I don’t want to deal with that.”

“Jae it’s almost been a month since we started dating, they’ll find out sooner or later. Can we just walk into the coffee shop holding hands or something, we don’t have to outright say it and make a big deal out of it, okay?”

“Fine, I’m only doing this for you” 

“Thankyou” 

 

When they walk in their three friends are already waiting for them, they all notice that Brian and Jae are holding hands and they all smile. Sungjin knowing better than to say anything stays quiet, but the youngest two of the group don’t seem to notice Jae glaring at them as they ask a bunch of questions. Brian smiles, nodding in confirmation to Wonpil and Dowoon’s questions. Sungjin shoots Jae a thumbs up and smiles, happy for the two boys finally realising their feelings for each other. 

Of course Jae was happy that he could express his love towards Brian openly in their friendship group, and maybe Brian was right that they should have told them earlier. But there was something about keeping it a secret that Jae liked so much, they were the only two that knew. It was like an inside joke between them only it wasn’t a joke it was love.

. . . 

“Get up sleepy head” Brian nudges Jae “you’ll be sore in the morning if you sleep on the couch” 

“It’s too much effort to move” Jae complained 

“come on Jae” Brian is now tugging on Jae’s arm “the bed is so much more comfortable, and I’ll be there, I wanna hug you”

Jae has fallen asleep again, not hearing the last of Brian’s words. Brian chuckles to himself and can’t help but stare at his adorable (annoying, but adorable) boyfriend.

“Jae, sweetie come to bed” Brian is poking Jae’s cheeks in attempt to wake him. Brian sighed “you asked for this” he starts poking Jae just below his ribs, where he knows the older is most ticklish.

“Brian stop” Jae whacks Brian’s hands away in fits of laughter “please”

“only if you get up and come to bed” he is grinning down at Jae 

“fine” he grabs both of Brian’s wrists stopping him from being tickled 

Brian pulls Jae up into a sitting position, and Jae, wide awake now, decides to get his revenge. He tackles Brian on to the couch jabbing at Brian’s ribs until he is almost screaming.

“fine okay that’s fair” Brian says when Jae thinks he has been tortured enough “can we go to bed now”

 

“yes” Jae says taking Brian’s hand and leading him to their room 

They flop onto the bed exhausted from their sudden burst of energy. Jae pulls the covers up over them and Brian moves closer to Jae’s warmth. They lay in each other’s arms content with the moment until Jae hears Brian giggling. 

“what so funny” He asks 

“we’re actually five years old what the fuck” Brian says through laughter 

Jae shakes his head and pulls Brian closer, the biggest smile on his face. 

“I love you Brian” he whispers into the others ear 

“yeah I love you too” Brian whispers back 

They fall asleep legs intertwined and holding each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was good, comments and kudos much appreciated.
> 
> also suggest good jeahyungparkian fics pls


End file.
